1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-generating shoe, and more particularly to a heat-generating shoe utilizing electromagnetic induction or piezoelectricity unit to produce electrical energy for thermal insulation and heat generation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to raise public environmental awareness, more and more green products are developed and manufactured. Wherein, there are some products utilizing simple mechanism to produce electrical energy, for example, a hand-pressing flashlight and a power-generation bicycle.
Additionally, people need to prevent frostbite in cryogenic environment. Frostbite occurs when skin and other tissues are exposed to very cold temperatures, especially in toes owing to that the vascularity (density of blood vessels) of toes is lower than other body parts. Therefore, a heat-generating shoe is one of the solutions to improve the problem mentioned above.
In general, the accompanied heat-generating devices should be completely portable and very light weight, causing the batteries thereof to be as thin as possible. However, the thin batteries contain mercury (Hg), a toxic heavy metal that can result in environmental contamination. Moreover, if the accompanied heat-generating devices are without waterproof, the batteries thereof would be easy to leak current, be affected with damp or damage. For a heat-generating shoe, the battery thereof is configured within the shoe body, leading to the difficulty to replace the battery in the heat-generating shoe.
Accordingly, how to develop a heat-generating shoe which can produce electrical energy by simple mechanism without replacing the battery is the primary topic in this field.